User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/HOLY HIPHUGGERS BATMAN!
Guess what the title's from, and I'll give you a cookie. XD Anyway, so I was sittin' in my studyhall, last period of the day, bored out of my mind, and suddenly: IT HITS ME! I practically flew off the bench it hit me so hard! I had sudden inspiration for not one, not two, THREE fanfictions! Well, it's a series... of sorts. It's a parody (of sorts) of the Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King, the Nightmare Before Christmas, and the Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. What happens is, my two school besties (Brandon and Brianna) and I enter the famous stories of Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King! In the Pumpkin King (it's a Game Boy Advance videogame) a 6 year old Andie (AWWWWW....ew. >.>) meets the newly crowned Pumpkin King and helps him rid the town of bugs and defeat Oogie Boogie for the first time. Then, a much older Andie and her two best friends enter the world of Andie's childhood memories to stop Oogie and save Christmas. Finally, a year later, Andie and her two friends return to stop Oogie AGAIN and save ALL the Holidays. I might continue the series to include original story plots, but I'm not too sure. (Yes, I'm still writing Kingdom Hearts 3 and my Stepsister story story 'bout that one, but I'm stuck in both.) Now, I'm going to be putting sneakpeeks of all 3 of my new stories right here! The Pumpkin King Jack spun around to see a flash of brown duck behind the fountain, and he called. "Who's there? Come out, and let me see you!" Slowly, a little girl with short, choppy blond hair, a brown beanie, brown vest, white and blue striped shirt, brown skirt, white knee socks, and brown leather shoes came out. (A.N: Yes, a Brownie Girl Scout uniform. SUE ME! I DARE YA!) Jack's face softened, there was no way the girl caused all those problems.... The Nightmare Before Christmas "WHO IS JACK SKELLINGTON!" Andie yelled in her friends' faces. They shrugged, and Andie took a deep breath, and started singing. Andie: There are few who'd deny That at what he does, he is the best. For his talents are renouned, far and WIDE! When it comes to surprises In the moonlit night He excells, without ever even trying. Brandon and Brianna exchanged a glance, for neither of them had ever seen Andie sing before, and Andie continued. Andie: With the slightest little effort with his ghost-like charms He has seen grown men give out a shriek! With a wave of his hand, and a well-placed moan He will sweep the very bravest off their feet! All 3 teenagers jumped when they suddenly heard Jack's voice, sullenly picking up where Andie left off. Jack: But year after year It's the same routine And I grow so weary of the sound of screams. And I, JACK! THE PUMPKIN KING! Have grown so tired of the same, old thing... Andie, Brandon, and Brianna all exchanged glances. None of them had ever heard Jack sound so sad before.... Oogie's Revenge "Sally!" Jack cried, as he and Brandon ran into the large room in the crypt. Sally stood up from tending to an unresponsive Andie, and cried: "Jack!" Brandon stepped aside as the two lovers ran toward each other. "Sally." Jack repeated, taking her hands. "What a touching scene!" Jack, Sally, and Brandon all looked over to see Andie stand up. Her eyes were glowing yellow, just like the shadow that possessed Brandon earlier. She snarled, and something snagged Sally and dragged her to the ceiling. "What's this!" Jack and Brandon yelled in unison. They quickly got their answer as a giant spider almost crushed them. They battled the spider, and sang as they fought. Sally: We should have known not to believe, and things would not have gone so bad Brandon: It's true his plan was to decieve-'' Jack: ''But that should not make you so sad. Sally: But danger waits at every turn Brandon: And we are ready, to set things right here! Sally: How can you say, that you two'll be okay. And come back another day....... Category:Blog posts